


chamomile tea

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Не каждый день твой парень рискует умереть в битве. Если, конечно, он не сумеречный охотник.





	chamomile tea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [chamomile tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796104) by [volna (seductrce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductrce/pseuds/volna). 



Сражение уже закончилось к этому времени. Истощение превратилось в концепцию существования, усталость примешивалась к боли в каждой ране. На самом деле, Магнус едва держался на ногах: на последнем издыхании, с истраченным резервом магии, все амулеты опустошены, маскировочных чар нет. Но ему было все равно.  
  
Тело Алека неподвижным грузом привалилось сбоку, заставив обессилено опуститься, всерьез опасаясь, что выпрямиться снова ему уже не удастся. Было тяжело держать глаза открытыми и сохранять концентрацию, еще тяжелее чувствовать дыхание Алека, легким облаком оседающее на шее. Магнус закрыл на мгновение глаза, чтобы повторить себе еще раз. Они отвоевали позиции. На сегодня все закончилось. Больше никто не нападет, его барьеры об этом позаботятся. Он чувствовал, как они тянут из него силы, пьют потихоньку, словно изысканное вино. Не важно. Алек в безопасности, живой, в его объятиях. Алек _дышит_. А ведь все могло быть иначе, но нет. Всего секунды хватило.  
  
\- Ты уверен? – подбежали Клэри с Иззи – запыхавшиеся, уставшие, покрытые порезами и измазанные в грязи. Немного суетливые. Обеспокоенные, особенно Иззи. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы заметить с усилием отгоняемый парализующий страх.  
  
\- Кажется, я ясно дал понять, что позабочусь о нем.  
  
Вышло холодно. Пытаться снова он не стал.  
  
Понадобилось мгновение или чуть больше, чтобы ощутить собственную магию. Еще одно, чтобы создать прореху в защитном барьере, одновременно открывая портал, которым сможет воспользоваться только он. Портал закроется за ним следом, восстанавливая защитные стены. Они будут в порядке.  
  
\- Магнус… - он понимал ее, но не мог думать ни о чем другом.  
  
\- Изабель, я же сказал, с ним все будет в порядке.  
  
Одной рукой Магнус бережно обнял Алека за плечи, а другой быстрым, плавным движением подхватил под колени, поднимая. Безжизненное тело у него на руках. Магнус заставил себя успокоиться. Это не так. Он бы никогда не допустил, чтобы было так.  
  
Магнус отвернулся от девушек, чем, наверняка, привел их в замешательство, но опять же, ему было плевать. Неподдерживаемая голова Алека безвольно свисала вниз, открывая уязвимую шею и руну на ней, руну, что, в конце концов, оказалась бесполезной – после стольких раз использования, после того, как исчерпала свою силу. Магнус шагнул в портал и через несколько секунд уже был дома.  
  
*  
  
Алек, словно мешок с мокрым песком, свинцовой тяжестью давил на ноющие мышцы. Было нечто забавное в том, что первый раз, когда Магнус перенес его через порог, словно невесту, оказался тем разом, когда он едва не расстался с жизнью, вместо того чтобы начать новую. Ужасная шутка. Рыдания подкатывали к горлу, точно волны на берег, и Магнус поборол их прежде, чем они хлынули неудержимым потоком. Почти значит почти, а не наверняка. А вот Алек это наверняка.  
  
\- С тобой все будет в порядке, слышишь меня? – разговоры с самим собой никогда особо не помогали. Сердцебиение Алека – медленное, но устойчивое – благодаря магии отдавалось у него в груди, помогая отслеживать ритм. Тихое ту-дум – слабое, и все же реальное. Он чувствовал, как сердце Алека бьется рядом с его собственным, более быстрым. Эта разница вызывала тревогу, пусть и не должна была. Алек был без сознания, Магнус сам его усыпил с помощью простенького заклинания, чтобы ускорить выздоровление. Алек всего лишь спал – ни больше, ни меньше.  
  
Пинком открыв дверь, Магнус боком протиснулся в спальню. Последний рывок, и голова Алека оказалась на алой подушке, безвольно скатившись на бок. Его кожа была очень бледной, словно в нем осталось слишком мало крови. Словно вся кровь на его одежде принадлежала ему, тогда как на деле всего лишь ее часть. Магнус бережно стер темное пятно с его щеки, а затем раздел – сначала ботинки, развязывая шнурок за шнурком и осторожно стягивая по одному, сбросил на пол, теряя к ним интерес сразу же, как они перестали быть частью Алека; остальное нетерпеливо и небрежно снял магией. Оставалось не так много времени, прежде чем он вырубится сам. Хорошо, что он сразу залечил рану. Теперь оставалось только ждать.  
  
Одеяло укрыло Алека до самого подбородка. Поднявшись и с трудом пройдя на кухню, Магнус приготовил кружку горячего ромашкового чая, поставил ее на прикроватную тумбочку и, подтянув к кровати кресло, уселся рядом с Алеком. Скрестив руки на матрасе, опустил на них лицо и моментально отключился.  
  
Чай рядом с ним остыл, а Алек нет.  
  
*  
  
Он проснулся от ощущения, что чужая ладонь перебирает его волосы – ласково и очень нежно. Такое знакомое, казалось, навсегда забытое чувство. Не так давно его снова заставили его вспомнить.  
  
Магнус открыл глаза и отлепил щеку от ладоней, отчетливо ощущая кожей вмятины от пары надетых на пальцы колец. Голос Алека звучал так хрипло, словно он целую вечность им не пользовался:  
\- Хреново выглядишь.  
  
\- На себя посмотрите, мистер.  
  
И то правда. Глаза Алека были темными и немного воспаленными. Магнус проверил, жар почти спал. Поднялся и утих. Успех, похоже. Лоб мокрый и липкий.  
\- Магнус…  
  
\- Шшш. Помолчи. У тебя голос, будто песок перетирают меж камней. Знаешь, какой это звук?  
  
\- Ужасный? – слабо улыбаясь, шепотом высказал предположение Алек.  
  
Магнус кивнул со всей серьезностью.  
\- Хуже. Я сделал чай. Выпей.  
  
Жидкость в кружке внезапно снова нагрелась – дополнительный бонус, если ты маг. Кажется, сон пошел на пользу. Он выбрал любимую кружку Алека. Чтобы сесть, пришлось приложить усилия. Болезненный смешок, быстрый осмотр. Внутреннего кровотечения нет. Вздох облегчения. Алек поднял устало бровь.  
\- Чему ты так радуешься?  
  
\- Тому, что ты больше не собираешься помирать у меня на руках. Прекращай задавать вопросы и пей чай. Ты что-нибудь помнишь?  
  
Осторожно приняв кружку из рук Магнуса, Алек сделал глоток горячего ароматного напитка, обжег язык и высунул его изо рта, чтобы остудить. Кивнул.  
\- Все. До тех пор пока меня не накрыла тьма.  
  
Магнус почувствовал, как брови сходятся у переносицы.  
\- И когда она тебя накрыла?  
  
\- Не могу сказать точно, но…  
Открытый взгляд сияющих глаз. Лихорадка, возможно. Любовь? Кто знает.  
  
\- Твое лицо – последнее, что я помню.  
Магнус поморщился и отвел взгляд. Его лицо в тот момент…  
  
Пауза. Долгая, очень долгая, слишком долгая. Еще чай. Магнус сделал кружку и себе. Неплохо. Горячо, словно огнем по глотке. Гораздо лучше чувствовать внутри тепло, чем холод.  
  
Снова шепот, тихий и настойчивый.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе. Я знаю, что ты меня спас. Я это почувствовал. Я бы…  
  
\- С тобой бы ничего не случилось. Я был там, это единственное, что имеет значение. Пей свой чай.  
  
Без слов Алек протянул свою полупустую кружку. Без слов Магнус ее заново наполнил.  
Без слов Алек поставил кружку себе на колени, придерживая одной рукой, другой вцепился в рубашку поверх отяжелевшей руки Магнуса. Без слов Магнус позволил притянуть себя ближе.  
  
Кому нужны слова, когда можно разговаривать с помощью чая, любимых кружек и поцелуев.


End file.
